Cloud's Final Fantasy
by CrystalMasaki
Summary: Cloud's came back to Midgar after 5 months, and meets Aeris again. But she is acting... strange... C/A [Chapter 1 of ?]
1. I Welcome Home

Cloud walked through the Midgar streets, silently. Nothing really changed in 5 months.  
  
He stared at the ground, knowing he wasn't far away from his destination; 7th Heaven. It wasn't the old 7th Heaven, it being destroyed, but a newer one in sector 6. Cloud stuck around for five months after meteor; Enough time to see the re-built version.  
  
The reason Cloud left? No one was sure of the precise reason. But they all had an idea.  
  
Cloud looked at everything around him, and then saw a 'Sector 6' sign. 'Getting closer,' he thought. He walked past a few shops, houses, and signs before he made it to the bar. He looked up at the sign. "Seventh Heaven," He read to himself in a low whisper. He walked into the bar to see Tifa cleaning a glass, and watching a small TV.  
  
"Hello, how may I-" She looked up at Cloud. "Help you...?"  
  
Cloud grinned. "Miss me?" He asked, slyly while standing that way he always would.  
  
Tifa jumped up out of her stool and hugged Cloud. "My god Cloud! You came back!"  
  
"Hey Tifa, that damn pool game ripped the hell out of me," Barret came in whining with an irritated look on his face. He looked over and saw Cloud. "I'll be damned..." He said.  
  
"I can tell HE missed me," Cloud laughed.  
  
Barret snorted. "Not really." He joked. "Did you ever find... what you're looking for?"  
  
Cloud blinked. "I wasn't... looking for... anything."  
  
Tifa looked at Barret for a split second, then looked at Cloud's eyes. "Hey, want something to drink, Cloud?" She asked.  
  
"Na, I'm alright."  
  
"Alright." She walked behind the counter again. She put away some of her glasses. "So, Cloud, where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Uh, at the Inn a street away," He ran his hand through his hair. "I have to check in... but I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"  
  
Tifa nodded. "It's so wonderful to see you again Cloud." She smiled.  
  
"You too Tifa." Cloud walked to the door. "Good night."  
  
"Later," Barret said with a wave.  
  
Cloud nodded and left.  
  
He walked through the stretched street with a peaceful, yet mysterious look on his face. 'Why did I come back? For Tifa? Maybe I wanted to see Tifa...' He thought. 'Maybe I am just sick of looking for something I'll never find.'  
  
But what is it? 'Not sure.' Positive? 'Yes.' Maybe it's right beneath your nose. 'Doubt it.'  
  
[An older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you]  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "Wha-?" He looked around. Nothing. He closed his eyes. 'I'm going insane.' He opened his eyes and kept walking until he heard a distressed whimper. Cloud paused and listened for it again. It was a light sobbing from somewhere. He looked down an ally, where it seemed to be coming from. He bit his bottom lip as the crying became more intense. Cloud stopped when he saw someone in the shadows.  
  
It was a girl. Cloud couldn't tell what she looked like from the dark, and her hiding her face in her hands. "H-hey... you alright?"  
  
She looked up at Cloud, but didn't say anything. She wore a pink dress with two straps. Actually one since the other one was barley hanging. She had no shoes.  
  
Cloud continued to look at her. "Hello...?" Cloud walked toward her.  
  
The girl backed away from Cloud, like a scared puppy. "Please... go."  
  
'That voice... that voice, I would know it anywhere.' Cloud kept walking to her. "Aer... Aeris? It... it can't be..."  
  
She looked at him, scared. She would have talked, but she couldn't. "N-not me..." She ran past him.  
  
"N-no! Please wait!" Cloud followed closely after her. "C'mon! Stop running! I'm not going to hurt you! Just..." Cloud grabbed her arm. "Stop." Cloud took in a deep breath. "Aeris." He touched her face.  
  
Aeris eyed his hand. "No! I am not... her." She said as it started drizzling.  
  
Cloud didn't listen. He just kept staring at her. 'After all these months,' Cloud thought. 'Is this... is she what I came back for?' Cloud put his hands on her shoulders. "Aeris." He sighed. 'I thought it's what I left for.'  
  
Aeris shook her head. "No... no." She backed away from him. "That name. I hear it. But it's not who I am!" She grabbed her head and started running away from him again.  
  
"Damn..." Cloud chased her again, and grabbed her by the waist. "Stop runnin' around like that!"  
  
She turned around and grabbed his face. "Why are you following me!?" Aeris looked into his eyes. "Following me, and calling me by THAT name?" She studied his eyes more.  
  
Cloud looked at her in awe. "Aeris."  
  
Aeris let go of him. "Please... stop." Her eyes closed and she fell into Cloud's arms.  
  
Cloud caught her, and put her on his back. He looked back at her, then ran them to the Inn.  
  
"Hello, sir. 100 gil a night, would you like to stay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Unfortunately, we only have one room with a single bed..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cloud put down the gil on the desk and got the key from the keeper, and took Aeris into the room. "You sure have changed." He murmmerd while setting her down on the bed.  
  
---------------  
  
Oh my god, did that suck? ;_; I was looking for a certain feeling... and I didn't quite perceive it... yet! Half way there... But I'll defiantly be working on this story... Please review! 


	2. II Stranger

Cloud's Final Fantasy, Chapter 2: Stranger  
  
-----------  
  
Ah! Chapter two is a bit odd, but it's like a begining for three. Okay, that was retarded to say... but ANYWAY chapter three will be more interesting, I swear. lol  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Lisa - I'm glad you want to read the rest. :) Thanks for the review! AerithTheFlowerGirl - I'm wondering the same thing. lol, thanks for reviewing. Lithium- Glad you liked it. :) And thanks! Yoda - At least someone doesn't think it sucks. I'll try to make longer chapters. Just in a hurry to finish. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-----------  
  
Cloud sat on a chair and just watched her. 'This is so weird...' he thought. 'It can't be real.' He sat next to Aeris and touched her face. 'But she's here... I see her... I can feel her...' He ran his fingers through her hair without thinking.  
  
Aeris stirred and opened her eyes. "Wh-where...?"  
  
"It's okay, Aeris. You're safe here."  
  
Aeris' eyes widened. "Who are you!?"  
  
Cloud grabbed her hands. "Aeris, it's me, Cloud." He looked at her in the eyes, searching. "You don't know who I am?"  
  
Aeris blinked. "No." She broke away from him and headed for the door. Cloud got up and stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Aeris, you can't-"  
  
"What are you doing!?" She yelled at him. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"No! Aeris you don't understand." Cloud tried to explain.  
  
"Yes I do," She looked him in the eye with an angery look on her face. "You are just looking for a good time."  
  
Cloud's eyes whidded. How could this be the Aeris he knew? She was acting so different then before. "No, I would never-"  
  
"Don't even," Aeris but in. "Why else would you bring me all the way here?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Cloud said to her while clasping onto her hand.  
  
Aeris struggled in his grip. "Just... let me... go!"  
  
Cloud grabbed on to her shoulders and pushed her against the door. "Listen, to me now," He said harshley to her, "You aren't leaving." He looked her in the eyes. "And I don't care if I have to stay awake all night watching you, you aren't leaving. Not after what I've been through."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Aeris asked, scared as hell.  
  
"I'll tell you once you calm down." He loosed up on her.  
  
Aeris starred into his eyes. 'Do I trust him? I can't...' She continued to look at him. 'But he looks gentle... ina wierd way...' Aeris nodded. "Alright... I don't know why, but... I guess I'll stay..."  
  
Cloud felt relieved. "Thank you." He closed his eyes, and let go of her. He re-opend them. "Now... I guess I can tell you..."  
  
-----------  
  
There's probably some spelling errors in this one. . 


	3. III Savior

-----------  
  
First, lemme thanks the reviewers! =p  
  
Omnidolor- Thank you so much fa reviewing. =) I agree, we do need more C/A stories. Yay for C+A!!  
  
Lila Gainsborough- Arigatou, Lila. When you finish let me know, I'd love to read it. ^_^  
  
Visitor-Ilinaeda07- Thank ya for the review. I'll keep writing, dun worry. ^^ And I'll ad more too. He he he. -----------  
  
Cloud's Final Fantasy, Chapter 3: Savior  
  
Cloud explained everything. "And that's... it."  
  
Aeris was silent. 'This is so strange... why do I feel like he's making it up... yet telling the truth? Why don't I know who I am? Is he the one? The one that my mind keeps telling me about? My savior?  
  
Cloud stared at Aeris who wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever. "Don't you have anything to say? Anything at all?"  
  
Aeris blinked, "I'm sorry, this is just a lot to-"  
  
"I know." Cloud looked out the window. "And I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She asked, confused.  
  
Cloud ran his hands through his hair. "For... everything."  
  
Aeris looked at the ground. "You don't have to apologize." She looked back up at him, "What was your name again?"  
  
At that very moment it shattered. The memory; what it all meant. If he had to tell her who he was, it meant that he had to start all over. Every smile, every touch was nothing. Merely SOMETHING that never occurred at all. "My name is Cloud... Cloud Strife..." He looked away.  
  
For the first time in a long while, Cloud felt emotional. Any little thing would erupt into who knows what.  
  
'That's right... Cloud...' Aeris remembered from their previous encounter. [It's me, Cloud!]  
  
Cloud didn't say anything after that; he just stared at the wall. Aeris looked at him.  
  
'He looks so sad... and it's... apparently my fault.' She walked over to him. "I should be the one that... It's all my..." Aeris stuttered, and Cloud looked at her, his eyebrows slightly raised, mouth partly opened. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Cloud bit the side of his bottom lip then his teeth shifted off them, and back into his mouth "Don't be...there's no reason for it."  
  
Aeris' eyes shut, "Well, I'm sorry anyway," She put her hand on his shoulder, which really surprised him, seeing how she wouldn't let him near her earlier. Aeris was about to speak once more, but before she could, her head started pounding, and she fell to the floor, clutching it. "Not again!" She curled up into a ball, eyes shut tight.  
  
"Aeris what's the matter!?" Cloud rushed to the floor and held on to her shoulders.  
  
"It won't stop, Cloud it won't stop!"  
  
"What won't stop!?"  
  
"Images... voices!" Aeris wrapped her arms around Cloud, desperately pleading for help. "Make them go away, please Cloud make them go away!" At that moment, a wave of peace overcame Aeris, killing whatever it was she saw. She sat still.  
  
-Bodyguard?-  
  
"... Aeris?" Cloud said when he noticed she calmed down. Aeris clung closer to him, unknowingly. Cloud's cheeks turned a light pink when he felt her draw closer to him, "A... Aeris... are you alright now?"  
  
"Mm hmm..." She muttered. Her eyes opened and she realized just how close she was to Cloud. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Cloud looked astonishedly down at Aeris, his eyes wide. "What was that all about?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.  
  
Aeris looked up at Cloud, "Cloud I... I'd really rather not talk about it..."  
  
Cloud tilted his head, "I understand..." He stood up. "Are you Tired, Aeris?"  
  
Aeris nodded, "A little."  
  
Cloud motioned for her to sleep on the bed with his hand.  
  
"But... what about..."  
  
"Me?" Aeris nodded, "I'll be alright, Aeris, just get some sleep."  
  
Aeris, still a bit hesitant, got under the covers, and sighed.  
  
Cloud smiled at her, "Good night, Aeris."  
  
Aeris slightly smiled back. "Good night..... Cloud." Everything faded as she fell asleep.  
  
- - - Hee, hee!  
  
What's wrong?  
  
You want to go on a date?  
  
What?  
  
A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever gone on one?  
  
Well, not a real one...  
  
No, just a mixed-up kid... Oh well, come on let's go...  
  
Hey! - - -  
  
Just tell me... tell me once more... I need to hear you tell me that you don't remember...  
  
-----------------------  
  
And there is Chapter 3! Yay!! Okay it's very weird... and probably confusing. _  
  
Damn, this FF.net place won't accept my italics... or my indentions... WTF!? Can somone PLEASE tell me how to make them show up? ;___;  
  
Sorry it took meh so long to get this one out! But I swear that Ch. 4 will be out tomorrow or the next day... ahem, I hope... *gets hit by random people* XD  
  
Thanks for reading! Review if ya have the time.  
  
Sayonara!  
  
-Crystal 


End file.
